one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Wukong vs King Louie
Rooster Teeth vs Disney, 2 boys that monkey around but who will have their last banana Select Your Character P1: Picks Sun Wukong P2: Picks King Louie Prefight Sun who got lost in the jungle searching for Blake who was on a mission to take out a large monkey who's got mad over power and then reports scatter around a snake getting Ruby as a pawn and then he found the man known as King Louie. Louie: Who the heck are you? Sun: Woah, your some big monster. Then Louie grabs Sun. Louie: You think your clevor punk, i need a deal, get me a red man's fire. Sun: You seem to be holier than thou. Louie: Thats it, YOU WILL KNEEL TO ME! This Battle Is Gonna Go Bananas, Let's Riot! (Theme: I Wanna Be Like You Jungle Book (Original)) 60: Louie throws Sun across the room and then dashes into the Faunus with Sun dodging Louie's attack before kicking him and then banging him with his Staff and then turning them into shot guns and then Louie gets his bananas. 50: Louie and Sun then fire their ammo and they dash into each other and then Sun uses his tail to bounce into the air and then fires his guns at Louie and then dashes into the ape with Louie doing some corkscrew punch at Sun. 40: Then Sun gets shot into a tree with 2 coconuts falling on his head as Louie grabbed 4 Coconuts and then chucked then at Sun but he uses his shotguns to fire at the Coconuts causing then to break open and then finds a banana and then throws it at Louie's face blinding him. 30: Louie then got repeatedly punched and kicked by Sun then Louie cleans his eyes and then kicks Sun in the nuts and then punches him sky high and then walked off. 20: (Theme: Red Like Roses Part 2 8bit RWBY) Then Sun started glowing a solid gold and then got into his stance and then 3 gold clones then fly down to the ground and attack Louie and then got him and started holding him down. Louie: How is that even possible?! 10: As Sun plummits down the sky, he then tries using his Semblance to try to produce a 4th clone. Sun: Errrghhh, come on, come on, come on! Then the 4th clone falls down and punches Louie and then knocks him over to a 3 foot hole. K.O (Music Stops) Then Sun falls on the ground and the 4 clones fade away as grimm lead by Cinder appears. Cinder: Ha ha ha ha, you poor soul belongs to me! (Theme: I Wanna Be Like You Jungle Book (Original)) Then a banana flies into Cinder's face. Louie: Why hurt this man, he's a man! Sun: You again? Louie: Let's take back the jungle from her! Concluson: (Theme: This Time RWBY) ' This Melee's Winner Is' SUN WUKONG Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees